Gallactik footballMice
by liberty2100
Summary: Cette fic se situe entre la saison 1 et 2, une saison 1/2 on peut dire , bien mouvementé car beaucoup de changements vont venir secouer leurs existences... Suivez les dans cette fic... Très bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Avant tout une petite introduction: Pour pouvoir comprendre convenablement cette fic, il faut un minimum connaître la série d'animation gallactik football. Je vous demande d'effaçer la saison 2 de vos mémoire qar ceci se trouve entre la saison 1 et 2. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'ai pris la liberté de m'en servir dans mon histoire et d'en inventer d'autres.

Un grand merci à tout le monde, et si vous avez des remarques, je vous en prie faites les.^^

*********************************************************************************************************************

- Eh, Micro-ice, essai d'attraper ça, si t'ai si fort ! Tran en utilisant le souffle tira vers les buts, un tir digne d'un match de compétition. Micro-ice qui s'était mis au but, pour rigoler et faire le mariole, tenta de la rattraper mais en vain.

- Je suis pas Aïto moi !!!

- T'as perdu cherches pas ! tu paie la tournée !! Micro-ice grimaça mais s'en remit très vite.

Le soir dans le restaurant.

- Tu as encore perdu un pari ! tu devrais faire plus attention ça commence à coûté chez cher, non ?

- Oui 'man mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause, Tran n'arrêté pas de se moquer de moi. Dit Micro-ice. Tran et D-jock éclatèrent de rire.

De retour, les 3 amis se douchèrent et allèrent se coucher comme le reste de l'équipe.

- Demain un entraînement de remise en forme digne de ce nom, alors reposer vous bien !! dit Arch, qui avait des fois des paroles pas très rassurante pour l'avenir.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Micro-ice se réveilla brutalement en sueur, il était terrorisé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça recommençais. Pendant une minute, il ne reconnaissait personne et se retournait dans tout les sens.

- Micro-ice !!! Arch tenta de nouveau de le calmer. Micro-ice !!! calme -toi !!! Il respira comme si il avait fait 50 fois le 600 mètres. Mais il se calma malgré tout.

- C'est toujours le même cauchemar ? demanda Arch. Micro-ice acquiesça timidement la tête encore choqué par son rêve.

- Va prendre une tasse de thé, D-jock accompagne le. Micro-ice se leva aidé par son meilleur ami.

-Allez viens, lui dit il en passant son bras sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Vous croyez que c'est grave messieurs ? demanda Rocket.

- Je ne sais pas trop Rocket, on a essayé toute sorte de thérapie pour régler ce problème mais on a toujours aucun résultat… Que tout le monde retourne se coucher.

Dans le couloir, il vit les 2 jeunes remonter :

- Tu l'as déjà bu ? demanda t'il surprit.

- Il voulait pas boire , M'sieur. Dit D-jock.

- Non , sa va. Ça me le fait qu'une fois par nuit alors je vais pouvoir dormir, bonne nuit M'sieur.

- bonne nuit M'sieur.

- bonne nuit vous 2. Et les 2 jeunes garçons retournèrent au lit.

- Qu'est ce qu'il l'a exactement ? se demanda Clamp à haute voix.

- Je n'en sait rien Clamp, je n'en sais rien.

- Le problème étant que si il se réveille comme ça toute les nuits, il va manquer de sommeil et ça va avoir des conséquences sur le terrain en plus il m'a signalé des migraines qui le prenait parfois.

- Je sais bien clamp, surtout qu'Artégore à organiser un match si on peut dire amical pour tester ses nouvelles recrues, après demain ; Dormons j'essaierai de trouver une solution.

Le lendemain l'entraînement se passa très bien. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Ensuite Arch, comme à son habitude remontra des images des matchs précédent pour de nouvelles stratégies et pour montrer les points faibles et forts de l'équipe. Puis le grand jour arriva.

- Je veux que vous renforciez la défense pour que les shadows soit surpris. Dit-il. En attaque Micro-ice, D-jock surprenez moi.

- Pas de problèmes M'sieur ont va les écraser.

- Je n'en doute pas Micro-ice, alors maintenant sur le terrain les snokids !!!

- Allez, on va tout donner !!! dit Rocket pour encourager l'équipe dont il était le capitaine.

- Go sno go ! go sno go ! go sno go !!!

Les 2 équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Chez les shadows, presque rien n'avait changé, il y avait toujours Cineb . Et une nouvelle. Elle s'appelait Sharon. Elle était un peu moins grande que May, un peu costaude, avait une longue et abondante chevelure noire, une frange plutôt longue qui se penchait vers la droite, le visage d'une top model : des yeux noirs, profonds et sensuels, entourés de cils longs et enroulés, un petit nez bien proportionné et une petite bouche rose, un peu pulpeuse. Elle était métisse. Elle ressemblait un peu à May. D'ailleurs les journalistes commençaient à faire des comparaisons entre les deux jeunes filles car Sharon commençait elle aussi à avoir du succès et à être solliciter dans des publicités pour vêtements et parfums. De plus, on aurait dit que d'après les rumeurs, elles aurait d'autres pouvoirs mystérieux, que celui d'avoir un fluide. Elle était magnifique, si bien que quand Micro-ice l'aperçut, il tomba sous le charme mais il ne devait pas se déconcentrer pour autant et pour une fois il fit preuve de maturité ,vu comment ça s'était déroulé avec May, il s'est dit qu'il fallait peut-être lâcher l'affaire, elle était trop bien pour s'intéressé à un naze comme lui qui faisait des gaffes toutes les cinq minutes (sauf sur un terrain). On siffla le début match.

- Bienvenue chers spectateurs, pour le match amical qui oppose les 2 équipes arrivés en finale durant la dernière galactique football cup, j'ai nommé les shadows et les snokids. C'est donc une occasion pour Artégore Nepsus (*je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça) d'évaluer sa nouvelle attaquante Miss Sharon Edwina Heywood qui fait déjà des fans sans même avoir joué. C'est l'occasion pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain.

Le match commença et était très disputé et Micro-ice faillit marqué quand accidentellement Sharon le fit tombé. Il se retrouva donc au sol. Pendant une petite seconde il vit tout blanc à cause de la lumière du stade puis il vit une main tendue vers lui, c'était elle.

- Désolé, Est-ce que sa va ? lui demanda t'elle. Micro-ice lui donna la sienne et se releva.

- Oui, merci. Elle le regarda un moment.

- tu es sûr ?

- oui, oui … merci.

- Sharon. dit-elle. Micro-ice fut surpris puis lui sourit.

- Micro-ice.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même. Mais Arch vint brisé cette conversation.

- Micro-ice, tu n'es là pas pour draguer !!!

- Mais je drague pas m 'sieur. Répondit-il pour se défendre. Sharon rit et partit en courant se placer.

- Tu devrais te concentrer un petit plus sur le match et moins sur ta petite copine !!! lui reprocha May avec colère.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Micro-ice qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

- Eh ! concentrez vous sur le match tout les deux !!! corrigea Arch.

- C'est bon Micro-ice, c'est pas grave, dit Rocket.

Cineb ouvrit donc le score grâce à une magnifique passe de la miss Sharon, D-jock égalisa, Micro-ice suivit grâce à une passe décisive de Rocket, puis Sharon clôtura le score en perçant avec finesse la défense de May et en marquant juste devant elle. Pendant tout le match, il eut une grande rivalité entre la miss et la défenseuse des snokids. C'est 2 là, n'étaient pas prêtent de s'entendre.

Et le Match reprit, finalement il se termina avec 2 partout.

- C'était un bon match, vous 2 et toute l'équipe ! pour une reprise s'était plutôt pas mal. déclara Arch. Mais vous auriez pu faire mieux.

- Merci M'sieur ! répondirent t'il tous.

- C'est déjà bien qu'il est dit ça, dit Tia.

- Franchement Micro-ice t'aurait pu éviter le coup du dragueur à 2 balles ! envoya May.

- Tu me lâches ! oui ! ça commence à bien faire, et puis te défoules pas sur moi ! c'est pas de ma faute si elle t'a mis une bonne déculotté en marquant sous ton nez !!!

- Elle ne m'a mise aucune déculotté, OK ? et toi arrête de lui laissé le ballon !!

- moi ? Je lui laisse le ballon ?

- Oui !!

- Arrêtes un peu de faire une scène ! on dirait que t'es jalouse !

- Moi ? Jalouse ? je dis ça dans l'intérêt de toute l'équipe !

- Calmez-vous vous 2 ! dit Rocket.

- Ouais c'est ça !!! Moi, je pense que tu dis ça uniquement dans ton intérêt !

- Pffffff … de toute façon tu crois que tu es tombé sur un bon coup parce qu'elle t'a dit son prénom avec un petit sourire, mais elle et moi on a un truc en commun !!!

- Ah ouais !!! et c'est quoi ?

- On ne s'intéressera jamais à un naze comme toi !!! Micro-ice resta une minute bloqué. Il aurait pu riposté mais ne l'a pas fait. Apparemment May avait touché son point faible mais elle n'avait pas idée de la conséquence de son acte. Micro-ice ne répondit rien et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

- Tu crois pas que tu y est allé un peu fort là ? reprocha Tia. May avait l'air de regretté. Quand D-jock et Tran , qui n'étaient pas là, arrivèrent juste après, May s'en alla dans sa chambre.

- Bah ! c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement, on a raté quelque chose ? demanda Tran

- La merveilleuse dispute entre Micro-ice et May . répondit Tia.

- ils se sont disputés ? je vais voir May ! Ce fut le premier réflexe de D-jock.

Arrivé dans sa chambre :

- May ?

- D-jock ! elle se précipita dans les bras de son petit copain.

- Je crois que j'ai été dure avec Micro-ice mais j'ai fait ça dans l'intérêt de l'équipe et il n'arrêtait pas de répété que c'était dans mon intérêt alors je me suis énervé et je …

- Si tu dis que t'a fait ça dans l'intérêt de l'équipe, il a pas à de te dire le contraire, je vais lui parlé. D'accord ?

- Merci D-jock. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte.

- Je peut savoir ce que tu as dit à May ?

- Pardon ? J'ai cru mal entendre, J'hallucine là ! la question est de savoir plutôt ce que May m'a dit, non ?

- Eh !!! elle a fait ça pour l'équipe !

- Elle a fait ça pour elle ! … Alors ça ! c'est nouveau que tu prennes comme ça sa défense sans même écouter ma version des choses !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer !

- D'accord donc je suis un crétin qui ne vaut rien dans l'équipe alors !

- Tu vaut beaucoup moins que May en tout cas !!! à ces mots il sortit de la chambre.

Micro-ice révolté par l'importance que désormais il avait dans l'équipe sortit pour se changer les idées.

Dans la rue alors qu'il regardait les vitrines, il passa d'abord devant la télé géante qui était dans le rue.

- Je pense sérieusement que D-jock est l'élément qui a permis au snokids d'atteindre le sommet ! commença le journaliste

- Oui comparé à Micro-ice qui n'a été présent que pendant la phase de qualification et après plus rien ou presque. Sortit l'autre journaliste.

- Oui mais parlons de le magnifique May qui à marqué le but en or, elle est d'ailleurs la meilleur défenseuse de l'équipe des snokids …

Il ne chercha pas à en écouter plus. Il passa devant un magasin où l'on vendait des t-shirts semblables aux leurs :

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir le maillot de D-jock, s'il vous plaît ? demanda une jeune fille.

- Désolé j'en ai plus par contre j'ai celui de Micro-ice en stock, je vous le fait moitié prix. Ils ne se vendent pas.

- Désolé mais non. Au revoir !

- Au revoir mademoiselle !

Micro-ice s'assit une instant. Il avait envie de tout lâché, tout arrêté. A quoi bon donné si on ne voit pas le fruit des efforts ? pourquoi les autres arrivait à être des gens reconnu et pas lui ? Une femme voilée l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

- pourrais-je avoir un autographe s'il vous plaît ?

- Un autographe de moi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Non, non pas du tout !

- Oh, excusez moi, c'est à quel nom ?

- Mélanie.

- voilà tenez c'est fait !

- Vous avez l'air bien préoccupé !

- je suis un peu fatigué c'est temps ci !

- un peu fatigué ?... je peut peut-être vous aider ?

- ça m'étonnerai !

- vous allé être surpris, rendez- vous demain, dans le stade à 10h du soir. Soyez à l'heure.

- comment je vais vous reconnaître, je ne connaît même pas votre visage ?

- ne vous inquiétez pas nous seront seuls . Au revoir ! Micro-ice l'a regarda s'éloigné doucement. Elle lui avait donné une carte.

- Mélanie… prononça t'il distrait.

- Soyez prudent, elle s'appelle Mélanie et elle prêtent à tout pour vous faire partir de cette équipe ! dit Clamp.

- Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ? demanda Tran .

- On vous expliquera plus tard, je compte sur vous pour informez Micro-ice. Répondit Arch.

- Oui M'sieur !!

- Tout le monde au lit maintenant, D-jock ?

- Oui M'sieurs..

- tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il serai allé ou de la raison de son départ par hasard ?

- Non, M'sieur ! mais il va revenir, M'sieur !

- la dernière fois qu'il est partit, il y a eu de graves conséquences alors je m'inquiète ! Bon va te couché, bonne nuit D-jock .

- Bonne nuit M'sieur .

Une heure plus tard Micro-ice rentrait.

- On peut savoir où tu étais ?

- désolé M'sieur, je suis sortit prendre l'air ça allé pas fort. Désolé. Micro-ice parlait tout doucement comme si il était malade, en le voyant comme ça, Arch ne put lui crier dessus.

- qu'est ce que tu as, hum ? lui demanda t'il.

- je suis juste un peu fatigué M'sieur, c'est tout.

- C'est à cause de tes cauchemars et de tes migraines ?

- En partie, M'sieur .

- Bon va te couché.

Le lendemain Micro-ice ne parla à personne durant l'entraînement et resta seul toute la journée, tout le monde avait remarqué mais bizarrement personne n'osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Ensuite Il sortit de nouveau tard le soir. Toute l'équipe le cherchait.

- Eh ! regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans la poche de sa veste ! dit Tran

- Mélanie … lu Tia.

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve !! cria May

- surtout qu'il est pas au courant pour elle, dit Rocket.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai entendu parlé de stade, je crois qu'il parlait au téléphone…dit Aïto.

- Tu vois que même endormi tu sert à quelque chose ! dit son jumeau.

- On y va ! cria D-jock.

Micro-ice arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il vit une dame de dos.

- Mélanie ? est ce que c'est vous ?

- Oui Micro-ice, alors comment sa va aujourd'hui ?

- Comme d'hab' depuis quelques jours quoi !

- Je suis en mesure de résoudre ton problème. A ces mots elle se retourna et Micro-ice fut pris par la peur.

- Vous…vous …

- Oui, c'est moi que tu vois chaque nuit dans tes cauchemars. Micro-ice n'en revenait pas et comme si ça ne suffisait pas sa migraine lui revint, il prit sa tête dans ses deux mains.

- Si tu savais Micro-ice,continua t'elle, j'ai sentit ta colère à des kilomètres, tu souffres tout le temps , tout les jours, surtout la nuit, mais tu le caches… n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi je vous vois dans mes cauchemars ? demanda t'il, Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Et bien … commença t'elle mais elle fut coupé .

- Micro-ice !!! cria Rocket qui était en compagnie de toute l'équipe, sa va ? Micro-ice ne répondit rien et continuait de regarder Mélanie qui n'avait pas fini son explication.

- Ne l'écoutes pas !! elle te ment son seule intérêt est que tu quittes Arch et l'équipe ! dit D-jock qui s'avançait avec toute l'équipe.

- Une équipe qui ne t'a jamais juger à ta juste valeur, n'est ce pas Micro-ice ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? insista Micro-ice.

- Vous ne vous en tirerai pas comme ça !! vous pouvez nous croire ! enchaîna Aïto.

- Viens Micro-ice, faut pas qu'on reste ici !!! dit D-jock.

- Qui tu es pour me donner des ordres toi ? cria t'il d'un ton remonté.

- Ma petite boule de cristal me dit que tu n'as aucune valeur pour lui n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, tu as moins de valeur que May dans l'équipe… mais aussi… dans sa vie puisqu'il ne te crois même plus, c'est elle qui compte à ces yeux maintenant, toi tu ne vaut plus rien !

- Je vous interdit… D-jock voulu s'avancer mais elle envoya une sorte de barrière avec un fluide presque transparent et il se cogna tellement violemment qu'il tomba par terre.

- Lui, enchaîna t'elle, regardes le bien mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que toi, hein ? tu peux me le dire ? pourquoi tout le monde le voit et pas toi ? pourquoi il est considéré comme le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, alors même que c'est grâce à toi que tout l'équipe a pu arrivé au sommet ? Oh, ton merveilleux but contre les shadows, chéri, tout le monde la oublié, tout Akilian l'a oublié. Personne ne veux acheter tes maillots. Pourtant sans toi personne n'aurait pas été désigné quoique se soit !

- Vous êtes complètement tarée ! à aucun moment on a oublié que Micro-ice a fait de grandes choses dans cette équipe ! cria Rocket.

Micro-ice se mit à pleurer en se touchant la tête avec les 2 mains.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda t'il.

- Et bien justement,avant d'être coupée, je voulais te dire qu'il y a un autre fluide en toi Micro-ice, un pouvoir encore plus puissant que le souffle, plus puissant que personne ne pourra l'imaginer. Il t'appartient et les différentes migraines que tu ressens c'est parce qu'il va se manifester dans… quelques secondes maintenant.

- Et les cauchemars ?

- A oui ! dans lequel tu fais du mal à tous ceux que tu aimes, c'est ça ? Et bien c'est un cauchemar …disons… prémonitoire ….

- Vous voulez me manipuler, alors aller vous faire voir ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Bien parlé !dit May, il faut que tu résistes pour l'équipe ! Mélanie se mit à rire en entendant le discours de celle-ci.

- Mais pourquoi t'accroches tu à cette équipe , Hein ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien donnée !!

- Micro-ice pense à tout les moments qu'on a passé, je te jure que tu est loin d'être un simple pion sans aucune importance. Rassura tant bien que mal Tia.

- Et May ? demanda Mélanie, à qui a-t-elle donné son cœur, déjà ? Pense à tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait, t'avoir utilisé toi et ton soi-disant meilleur ami pour obtenir ta place en attaque, c'est que tu ne valait rien, c'est que tu ne vaut rien pour elle !

- Non c'est faux !!! cria t'elle.

- Mais si c'est vrai, dit doucement Micro-ice qui lui lança un regard de tristesse , pourquoi tu m'a fait… autant de mal, je demandais juste …

- Micro-ice c'est ma mère qui m'avait forcée à faire ça !!! je te jure que c'était à contre cœur ! se justifia May

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu m'utiliser moi et mon meilleur ami en sachant les sentiments que j'avais ou que j'ai pour toi sans même LE VOULOIR !!!! cria Micro-ice. Il commençait à changer.

- Dit comme ça, tu as l'air ridicule, dit Mélanie à may.

- Micro-ice je t'ai jamais voulu de mal. Dit la défenseuse au bord des larmes.

- Oui alors dans ce cas pourquoi avoir dit qu'il était naze, alors ? Toi Micro-ice qui était amoureux d'elle à l'instant même où tu l'a vu, elle a fini avec qui ? Roulement de tambours je vous prie : D-JOCK !!! dit Mélanie.

Micro-ice hurla de douleur. Il s'agenouilla la tête dans ces 2 mains. Cette migraine avait l'air plus douloureuse et plus violente que toutes les autres .

- Laisses le sortir !!! lui ordonna t'elle

- Je ne peux pas !!! je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Si tu le libères, tes souffrances seront terminées.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! cria Micro-ice

- Il souffre le martyr !!! cria Aïto.

Soudain Mélanie sourit, les yeux de Micro-ice étaient devenus violet .

- Je vous conseille vivement de vous en aller. Dit-elle au snokids. Il va y avoir du grabuge. Le sol commençait à trembler.

- Je crois qu'on ferai mieux de suivre son conseil ! dit Tran. L'équipe commença à courir vers la sortie. D-jock, tiré par les autres car il ne voulait pas s'en allé sans son meilleur ami, croisa une dernière fois le regard de Micro-ice, qui avait les yeux plein de larmes, il avait l'étrange impression de l'abandonner, le trahir, le perdre pour toujours...

Lorsque les snokids furent dehors, il eut une grande explosion dans le stade. Ce n'était pas du feu mais des flammes du même violet que ceux des yeux de Micro-ice ; à leurs grande surprise, il y avait presque tout Akilian dehors.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Aïto

- Ce qui c'est passé dans le stade, on a tous vu . dit un habitant.

- Comment ça ? demanda Rocket.

- Tout est passé à la télé dans toute la galaxie !!! Tout ce que cette dame à dit est passée à la télé !!! on est tellement désolé pour Micro-ice.

- Elle a du connecté les caméras et piratés le système pour que toute les télés captent. De plus on a essayé de rentrer par tout les moyens mais tout était bloqué, Dit Clamp

- Micro-ice…, dit doucement D-jock en regardant vers le stade songeur. La mère de Micro-ice aussi était là :

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda t-elle en pleurant.

- On va entreprendre les recherches, dit Arch.

Et ils se mirent tous à sa recherche pendant plusieurs jours mais cela ne donna aucun résultats, on aurait dit que Micro-ice avait disparu de la surface de la galaxie (*si ça se dit). Pendant ce temps tout ces événements faisaient la une de tout les journaux et May dont l'histoire n'avait jamais été révélé au grand jour, avait hérité d'une sale réputation.

- « La Défenseuse manipulatrice », les médias étaient sans pitié, « Le jeune Micro-ice, attaquant des snowkids n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, apparemment il avait été mal mené moralement par May la jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux qui s'est servi de D-jock, qui est si je peux m'exprimer ainsi tomber dans le panneau, pour se débarrasser de Micro-ice apparemment ça à marcher ! Revoyons les images qu'une certaine Mélanie encore inconnue à ce jour, à fait retransmettre dans tout les écrans de la galaxie. » [Retransmission des images] « On voit que May n'est la seule fautive, Akilian dont l'honneur a été lavée en partie par ce jeune homme n'a pas su faire preuve de gratitude. Nous avons interroger un de ses habitants :

- Messieurs vous êtes vendeur de maillot, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Quelles sont les tendances ?

- Et bien en général c'est les maillots des snokids qui se vendent le plus, normal …

- Et il y a des différences entre les joueurs, non ?

- Oui au début , les maillots de Micro-ice ne vendaient pas du tout sauf une fois mais depuis sa disparition je les ai tous vendus. Ensuite ceux de May et de D-jock étaient ceux qui se vendaient le plus et aujourd'hui plus personne ne les achètent.

- Vous souvenez de le personne qui a acheté le seul maillot ?

- ça oui je m'en souviens, c'est une fan des snokids, elle m'a même dit que tout le monde allait le regretter à force de négliger Micro-ice ainsi même les propres de son équipe. Je me demande comment elle l'a su.

- Avez-vous son adresse par hasard ? » Pour les journalistes tout ce qui était intrigant était bon.

- « Nous voila sur les lieux, elle s'appelle Sonia Maria Valentigney. Une jeune fille vraiment très anticipatrice . Sonnons.

- Oui.

- Bonjour madame, C'est la chaîne Akilian qui veut parlé à Sonia.

- Sonia ? Entrez donc elle s'entraîne.

- Elle s'entraîne à quoi ?

- Au galactique foot !

- Vous êtes sa mère ?

- Oui, la voila ! » La fille était rousse, cheveux de taille moyenne, d'à peu prés la même taille que Tia, elle avait un œil de couleur bleu gris et un autre marron. Elle n'était absolument pas surprise de les voir, son regard disait : « Ah, vous êtes là, pile à l'heure ! » Elle leur sourit.

- Vous êtes Sonia ?

- Oui, c'est ça !

- Nous avons appris par le marchand de maillot que, pendant une période où plus personne n'achetait les maillots de Micro-ice, vous vous en avez acheter un. »

Micro-ice était dans sa chambre et suivait le programme avec une grande concentration. Sharon ouvrit la porte entra.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? demanda t'elle.

- Une émission où il parle de moi. Y'a même Sonia.

« - Oui mais je l'ai jeté.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je suis chez les shadows, maintenant.

- Eclairer nous : Maintenant vous êtes pour les shadows ?

- Oui évidemment je joue dans leurs club. Vous me verrez dans la prochaine Galactique football cup. » Micro-ice éclata de rire :

- Elle est trop forte cette meuf !!! Sharon le regarda fixement alors qu'elle s'était allongée au prés de lui sur son lit. Micro-ice qui savait qu'on le regardait se leva et monta sur Sharon de manière à être assis sur elle.

- Tu sais très bien que personne, aucune fille n'est plus forte que toi !!!!

- Ouais bah y'a intérêt ! répondit t'elle.

- J'adore quand t'es jalouse, dit Micro-ice.

- En même temps tu n'as pas trop le choix. Répondit t'elle.

Micro-ice s'approcha de sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser. Et Cineb cassa le moment d'intimité des deux amoureux en entrant sans toquer, il était en compagnie de Sonia :

- Oh la ! on vous laisse ne serait ce que 2 minutes ensemble et il se fait des choses pas très catholique !!! Micro-ice ria.

- Sharon on va au centre commercial moi et Cineb, Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Sonia.

- Achètes moi du pepsi, s'il te plaît.

- Eh ! tu bois tellement de pepsi que bientôt tu vas faire une overdose ! dit Mice.

- Mice, Artégore m'a demandé d'allé voir les snokids et de tout leur raconter maintenant que tu es prêt. Dit Cineb. Mice hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Dit bonjour à May de ma part ! dit Sharon.

- Bon, ok on y va ? dit Sonia.

- A toute ! on vous laisse les amoureux. ! dit Cineb.

- A plus ! dit Sharon et Micro-ice leva simplement la main .

- Sa va ? à chaque fois qu'on parle d'eux toi tu parles plus. Dit Sharon. Micro-ice soupira.

- Mice entre nous t'es pas content d'être avec moi ?

- si.

- De jouer chez les shadows ?

- si

- bah alors ?

- bah alors, ça fait bizarre, c'est tout !!!

- Je te plaît plus c'est ça ?

- Sharon n'inverses pas les rôles c'est moi qui ai besoin de consolation !!!!

- tu veux que je te console, hein ?

- oui.

- D'accord mais a une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Va verrouiller la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le 2e volet de cette saison parmis tant d'autres qui arrivent !!! Bonne lecture !!!

******************************************************************************************************************

May était dans sa chambre en train de lire un magazine « galactique » pour s'efforcer de penser à autre chose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de voir le visage de Micro-ice les yeux plein d'un pouvoir encore non identifié. Son père entra dans sa chambre.

- Bonjour papa ! dit-elle enchantée de voir son père.

- Bonjour ma fille ! Comment va tu ?

- Sa va, sa va…répondit-elle tristement.

- May, commença t'il, je t'ai laissé quelque jours parce que je sais que le départ de Micro-ice t'a secoué un peu, mais il faut que je te parle de toi et de ta mère… et de moi aussi par la même occasion.

- Oui, vas y ! dit-elle en sachant très bien de quoi il allait parler.

- May, je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que ta mère t'a soi disant poussé à faire pour avoir une soi disante place en… attaque …alors que je n'étais même pas au courant ! En fait raconte moi toute l'histoire, s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira :

- Papa, je veux de te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ça…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire, May ?

- Elle m'a demandé …de …

- De ?

- Elle m'a demandé de séduire D-jock pour que Micro-ice se fâche et s'en aille et que j'obtienne sa place en attaque. Sortit-elle d'un coup.

- Et tu as accepté ?

- Je te jure que …

- Tu as accepté, oui ou non ?

- Oui… Son père soupira mais elle tenta de se justifiée.

- Je te jure que j'ai fait ça à contre cœur, je voulais pas faire autant de mal… Des larmes commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

- Je te demande pardon… dit le père.

- Pardon ? pourquoi ? demanda May surprise.

- Je n'ai été en mesure de réussir l'objectif que je me suis fixé…

- Je ne comprend pas …

- Si tu savais May, la honte que j'ai ressentis, il se leva, dans les médias on ne parle plus que de ça. « La May manipulatrice !!! »

- Je sais… J'aurais dû refuser mais … mais je voulais…

- Que l'on parle de toi. C'est ta mère qui t'a mis ça dans la tête, hein ? Il faut que l'on parle de toi sinon tu n'es qu'une moins que rien. Il l'a regarda puis dit : c'est là où j'ai échoué, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de ta mère.

- Je suis vraiment désolé…dit-elle en retenant ses larmes tant qu'elle pouvait.

- Ne pleures pas, je suis venu te dire quelque chose qui te fera sûrement beaucoup de mal mais tu dois être au courant, je ne peux pas te caché la vérité.

D-jock était contre la fenêtre en train de regarder dehors, songeur.

- D-jock ?

- Papa. L'homme serra son fils contre lui.

- Est-ce que sa va ?

- Pas vraiment. Je m'en veut si tu savais à quel point.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute D-jock …

- Si c'est de ma faute !!! Je lui est dit des choses horribles et vexantes, alors que lui ne m'a jamais fait autant de mal.

- Ecoute D-jock : toi et Micro-ice vous êtes des amis de si longue date que je pense que rien au monde ne peut ébranler votre amitié même pas vos erreurs, quand il l'en reprendra conscience, il reviendra à la raison.

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple que ça . Le père de May passa à grand pas.

- Ce n'est pas simple ! je t'assure …May ?… Elle était en train de pleurer. D-jock se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t'il

- Viens t'asseoir May, dit le plus âgé

- Mes parents … Ils vont divorcés ! prononça t'elle tant bien que mal.

- C'est pas vrai ! dit D-jock.

- C'est à cause de toute cette histoire de manipulation ? demanda Sony.

- Pas seulement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il restait uniquement pour moi et il …il a dit que cette histoire confirme que ça n'a servi à rien ! May éclata en sanglots. D-jock la pris dans ses bras et regarda son père, qui était stupéfait, d'un air désespéré. Au même moment la mère de May entra dans le couloir. Apparemment, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle l'a vit pleurée.

- May ? ma chérie ?

- Toi, je veux pas te voir !!! tout ça c'est de ta faute !!!

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais très bien !!! tu oses venir me le demander !!! Je me demande si tu est réellement ma mère.

- May.. je comprend que tu m'en veuilles…

- Non !!! tu comprends rien du tout !!!! et t'as jamais rien compris d'ailleurs !!! A ces mots elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.

- D-jock, rejoint la… va la consoler s'il te plaît. Dit Sony.

- Ok. Répondu t'il. Il commença à marcher s'arrêta et se retourna vers la dame. S'était donc elle la source de toutes ses souffrances.

- Va s'y D-jock, insista son père.

- Votre mari a demandé le divorce, laisser lui du temps pour se calmer, ça lui passera. Continua t'il.

- Tout ce que je lui disait de faire, c'était pour son bien.

- Apparemment ça à marcher, sur elle, sur D-jock, sur l'équipe et surtout sur Micro-ice.

- Je suis désolé pour ce jeune garçon…

- Comment pouvez vous agir comme si vous étiez la seule à être mère, hum ? Après tout, Micro-ice est aussi un enfant, il a une mère aussi, non ?

- Je le sais …

- Non vous ne le savez pas … Et pendant un moment vous avez transmis tout cet égoïsme à May qui aujourd'hui, à cause de vous, souffre énormément. La dame baissa les yeux avec désespoir puis dit :

- Je veux lui parler.

- Revenez dans quelques jours, je pense qu'elle sera calmé, pour l'instant elle a du mal a digéré le divorce et tout le reste.

-Très bien. Elle se leva, le salua poliment et s'en alla.

- Réunion dans la salle pour tout le monde, cria clamp.

Quand tout le monde fut réunis clamp expliqua qu'ils étaient au courant pour le nouveau fluide.

- Vous le saviez ? demanda Rocket.

- Oui, mais on savait pas qui …

- aurait pu l'avoir, termina D-jock.

- Et Mélanie aussi était au courant , en déduit Tran.

- Oui, voila pourquoi, on vous a demandé de faire attention, mais on pas su protéger Micro-ice. Dit Arch.

- C'est pas de votre faute m'ssieur ! dit Tia, C'est loin d'être votre faute, insista t'elle en regardant May qui détourna son regard.

Puis dame simbaï entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Cineb.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ? demanda sèchement Aïto qui s'était réveiller en sursaut.

- Je viens vous informez de 2,3 choses…sur Micro-ice. répondit-il, aussitôt D-jock se jeta sur lui :

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVAIT FAIT ??? cria t'il en lui sautant dessus. Il eu le temps de placé un coup de poing mais pas deux. Arch et Rocket finirent par le maîtriser.

- Bonjour l'hospitalité !!! dit Cineb en se relevant de sa chute forcée, la main sur le menton.

- Ferme-la un peu !!! ok, Cineb ? dit May

- Salut ma belle, comment sa va ? Sharon te passe le bonjour !

- Tu as dit que tu avais des informations sur Micro-ice . dit Arch après avoir assis de force D-jock sur le fauteuil. On t'écoute !

- Oui, répondit Cineb d'un air plus sérieux, il se racla la gorge. Il faut que je vous disent que Micro-ice n'est pas mort. Eh, je sais que ça vous aurait soulagé mais non !

- Abrèges Cineb !!! ordonna Tia.

- Bon ! Il a eu un entraînement intensif coacher par Mélanie, pour maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir. Vous avez de la chance il aurait du mettre plusieurs mois mais il était tellement déterminé qu'il n'a fait que 2 semaines, il est devenu fort, très fort .

- C'est quoi la suite ? demanda Tran.

- C'est qu'il va intégrer les shadows puisqu'il ne peut plus vous supporter. Il a un peu changer de style mais il est resté le même vous le reconnaîtrez facilement. Oh, il sort avec Sharon et il a tout expliquer à, sa mère, donc pas besoin d'aller la voir.

- Sa mère est au courant ? demanda May

- Oui, et vu tout ce qu'il a subis ici, elle dit respecter ses choix surtout sentimentaux.

May regarda sur le sol pensive.

- Bon j'ai fini, j'y vais ! Salut tout le monde et on se revoit pendant les matchs. Je vous promet de ne pas vous décevoir et de ne pas faire match nul la prochaine fois. A ces mots il sortit.

Il eut d'abord un silence dans la salle puis D-jock se leva :

- J'arrive pas à y croire !!! dit il.

- J'ai trouvé un remplacent pour Micro-ice. J'hésitais jusque là mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. Dit Arch

- Comment ça ? demanda Rocket.

- J'ai trouvé un attaquant pour prendre ce poste.

- Demandez à May ! je suis sûr qu'elle serait enchanté de prendre sa place, dit Tia. May s'enfuit en courant pleurer dans sa chambre.

- Tia ! reprocha Rocket.

- Je dis la vérité, apparemment la beauté n'a pas que des bons côtés ! et à son tour elle se leva et s'en alla.

- Tout le monde va se coucher maintenant ! ordonna Arch.

*****************************************************

L'absence de Micro-ice se ressentait beaucoup dans l'équipe, son remplacent Leigh, un gars plutôt mignon, cool, blond aux yeux verts, était sympa. Il jouait bien et avait un fluide différent en plus du souffle mais pas aussi puissant : le vergenil, « on dirai le nom d'un médicament !!! » en avait dit Tran avec lequel il s'est très vite attaché, l'une des ses possibilités était d'immobiliser le ballon et de le déplacer comme il le voulait. L'équipe reprit petit à petit sa forme jusqu'à reprendre le niveau qu'elle avait perdue.

- Beau tir Leigh, complimenta Tran toujours cool. (*je l'aime pour ça)

- Merci Tran ! répondit-il. C'est vrai que je me débrouille !

- Non, non !!! tu joues très bien !! insista t'il.

- Merci mais je jouerai jamais aussi bien que Micro-ice !

- Evite de prononcer son nom s'il te plaît ! dit D-jock d'un ton sérieux.

- Désolé !!! je ne savais pas que s'étais le joueur dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ! sortit il ironiquement.

- En parlant de ça, tu as regardé Harry Potter 5 ? demanda Tran.

- Ah ouais ! s'était trop bien ! répondit-il, surtout le moment où …

- Tran ! coupa Djock, on travaille d'accord ? toi je te signale que tu dois travailler ton tir du pied gauche !!!

- Eh ! relaxes là ! qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Tran

- Vous parlerez de vos films plus tard ! reprocha t'il.

- Je savais pas qu'il y avait 2 capitaines dans cette équipe ! dit ironiquement Leigh.

- Toi tu te tais !!! sortit D-jock.

- Mais pour qui tu te prend, arrête de te comporter comme ça avec lui !!! il fait parti de l'équipe. Défendu Tia.

- Il ne fait parti de l'équipe, ce n'est qu'un simple remplaçant !!! cria D-jock.

- Tu te trompes ! celui qui ne fait pas partie de l'équipe , c'est MICRO-ICE !!! répondu sèchement celui-ci. D-jock s'approcha dangereusement pour lui régler son compte mais fut retenu par Rocket, de son côté Tran maîtrisait l'autre jeune homme qui n'avait certainement pas envie de se laisser faire. Arch les retira de la dimension où ils étaient.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? dit-il d'un ton très contrarié. D-jock, Leigh ?

- C'est lui ! commença D-jock, il déconcentre tout le monde !!! Leigh retira le maillot qu'il avait sur lui, le jeta violemment au sol et dit :

- Franchement, je comprend pourquoi Micro-ice est parti !!! et à ces mots, il s'en alla à grand pas vers sa chambre avec colère.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Tran ? demanda Arch, une nouvelle fois.

- M'sieur ! l'entraînement avait bien commencer mais D-jock s'est fâché, parce qu'il a parlé de Micro-ice.

- D-jock ! dans mon bureau, Tia va me chercher Leigh, qu'il revienne immédiatement à l'entraînement, les autres à vos ballons !!! Clamp ?! ordonna Arch.

- C'est parti !! dit Clamp. Tia alla donc rejoindre Leigh dans sa chambre. Il était assis sur son lit et faisait machinalement rebondir son ballon sur le sol.

- Leigh ?

- Oh, Tia. Entre je t'en prie. Je croyais que c'était l'autre.

- L'autre, c'est D-jock !

- Ouais, bah c'est pas parce que c'est D-jock qu'il a pas de défaut et qu'il est pas barbant !

- Ecoute, depuis le départ de Micro-ice, il a l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, faut pas lui en vouloir. Elle s'assit prés de lui.

- Je comprend mais moi j'y suis pour rien ! j'ai pas envie d'être le bouc émissaire ! Tout le monde souffre après tout !! t'imagines si tout le monde faisait comme lui !! Moi je veux juste jouer au foot.

- En parlant de ça, Arch veut te voir à l'entraînement et tout de suite ! Je peux pas revenir sans toi.

- Il m'a pas viré ?

- Non ! pas question !

- Bon Ok ! Oh fait Tia, merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

- Y'a pas de quoi. Ils se regardèrent pendant une minute.

- Faut peut-être y'allé , dit la jeune fille, gênée.

- Ouais !!!

Il se leva et ils retournèrent à l'entraînement tout les deux.

- On a peut être gagné la cup, l'année dernière mais on est pas prêt de recommencer vu la bonne volonté que tu y mets !!! reprocha furieusement Arch à D-jock.

- Si, on va perdre c'est parce que Micro-ice n'est pas là !

- Donc parce qu'il n'est pas là, je doit perdre tout les joueurs de mon équipe, c'est ça ?!!!

- non, m'sieurs .

- D-jock, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé et je besoin de compter sur toi comme sur les autres ! J'ai déjà perdu Micro-ice, c'est largement suffisant !!! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- oui, m'sieur .

- Va t'entraîner maintenant ! D-jock sortit du bureau. Ah la jeunesse !

Les jours passèrent et la cup devait recommencer.

- Les snokids sont dans le groupes B , celle des Atlantes, des Pirates et des Wambas. Voila pour nos amis qui ont beaucoup à faire ! dit le journaliste. Nous vous rappelons que le premier match aura lieu après-demain. Il opposera les Shadows et les Cyclopes. Merci Rocket d'avoir été avec nous pour ce tirage.

- C'était un plaisir. Répondit-il poliment.

- Wow ! sa va pas plaisanter dans notre groupe. dit Leigh.

- Sa ne plaisante jamais dans les groupes, Leigh. Dit Tran.

Le jour du fameux premier match arriva.

- Bonjour chers spectateurs pour le premier match pour les qualifications de la cup ! dit la journaliste douée pour les commentaires.

Les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain.

- Faites attention à vous miss Sharon, vous risqueriez de vous faire mal ! dit ironiquement un cyclope.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi , ce sera oeil pour œil ! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Les Shadows éclatèrent de rire derrière elle et le sourire qui s'était montré sur le visage du cyclope s'en alla aussitôt. A ces mots, elle s'en alla se placer. Le match commença après la danse des joueurs en noir. Ils commencèrent d'ailleurs très fort et mirent 2 buts.

- Quel Match !! chers téléspectateurs ! les Shadows ne semble pas vouloir laisser aux cyclopes, le moindre répit ! De plus la Miss Sharon nous montre quelle est en super forme puisqu'elle est l'auteur du 2e but après celui de Cineb, ce qui ravi tout ces fans ! dit Kali.

Soudain, pendant une action, un cyclope fonça sur Sharon à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle fut brusquement poussé vers la droite par Cineb qui prit l'énorme choc à sa place.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! cria la journaliste, Miss Sharon a frôlé la mort !!! Je me demande si Cineb pourrait se relever après un choc pareil !!

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ??? cria Artégore derrière son écran.

Les snokids derrière leur écran s'était tous levés :

- Le choc ! J'aimerais pas être à sa place ! dit Tran.

- Moi non plus. Murmura D-jock.

Sharon accompagnée de la totalité de l'équipe ( sauf Mice qui ne jouait pas et qui était resté en compagnie d'Artégore) se précipita sur le blessé inconscient :

- Cineb ! Cineb ! elle le secoua et il reprit connaissance.

- Ma jambe… bégaya t'il en tentant de se relever.

- Non ne bouges pas ! lui ordonna t'elle. « Le service de secours »(* enfin le machin là) vint le chercher pour l'amener en soin intensif. Puis un coup siffla.

- Je n'en crois ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles !! pour ce geste d'une rare violence , le match est automatiquement gagné pour les Shadows !! Pauvre Cineb ! Lui qui est habitué à faire des autres ses victimes, ça lui changera complètement ! dit Kali qui en profitait pour mettre son grain de sel.

- Attendez une petite minute !! Si Cineb est blessé et que Micro-ice a intégrer leur équipe, sa veut dire…commença Tran.

- Qu'on va jouer contre lui pendant cette cup ! compléta Rocket.

- C'est de la folie ! Comment on pourrait jouer contre lui ? demanda Tia.

- Il va falloir vous forcés, Tia ! Car de son coté, Micro-ice ne vous fera pas de cadeau ! dit Arch en rentrant dans la salle.

- Plus facile à dire qu'a faire ! dit May.

- ça devrait pas être trop dur pour toi ! dit Tia à la défenseuse.

- Tia , je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de tes piques !!! riposta t'elle, tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas tout ce qui est arrivé !!! Ne me nommes pas responsable !!

- Tu ne voulais pas ou tu ne l'avais pas prévu ? demanda Tia. May garda le silence. Tia se leva et s'en alla.

- Tia !! interpella Arch,

- Oui m'ssieurs .

- Assied toi ! ordonna t'il. Elle obéit. Merci, reprit-il, j'ai remarqué chez vous une certaine tendance à vous bagarrer et comme vous aurait pu le constater jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai fait aucune remarque, alors je veux que les choses soit claires : vos petites embrouilles ont suffisamment fait d'ennuis dans cette équipe durant la dernière cup, alors je ne veux pas en entendre parler cette fois ci, est ce que c'est suffisamment clair, Tia ?

- Transparent, mesieurs. Répondit elle.

- Et c'est valable aussi pour tout le monde !!! Bien. maintenant rendez-vous demain, à 6h ! Bonne nuit !! Il sortit à la fin de son discours.

*****************************************************

- Je reviendrai beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois Sharon ! rassura Cineb. C'est une toute petite fracture de rien du tout !

- Je me sent tellement coupable ! c'est moi qui devrait être là à ta place ! dit elle.

- T'inquiètes pas ! je sais que tu vas faire des miracles pour l'équipe ! Laisses pas May te doubler surtout !

- Tu peux compter sur moi !!! dit elle déterminée.

- Micro-ice ! il prit la main de celui-ci comme dans un bras de fer et continua, Cette équipe c'est la tienne ! oublies les snokids ! c'est ici ton territoire et tu dois le défendre ! C'est ton équipe Micro-ice ! Je te la laisse !

- T'inquiètes pas vieux ! répondit le concerné.

- Sonia, laisses aucun attaquant passer !!!

- Tu me connaît non ? répondit t'elle.

- vous pouvez y allez !!! dit il. Et ils l'emmenèrent.

- Rétablit toi vite !! dit Micro-ice.

- T'inquiètes !!! répondit le blessé juste avant que la porte se ferme.

- Sans lui ça être dure mais faudra mettre le paquet !! dit Sharon.

- Ouais ! dit Micro-ice.

- Vous tous ainsi que tout vos partenaires êtes invités au grand festival de la 10000e cup. En raison de ce grand événement de grandes stars tel que la grande calamisty seront invités et toutes les équipes seront conviées. Nous accueilleront également de nouvelles équipes. Passez une excellente soirée et à bientôt, je l'espère. L'écran s'éteignit.

- Bon, habillez vous avec class ! Je veux voir tout le monde en costume cravate ! Quant à toi, Leigh, on va faire beaucoup de publicité sur toi alors tiens le coup ! dit Arch.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi m'sieur ! dit-il enthousiaste.

Le grand soir vint.

- Et voici dans ce magnifique vaisseau : La grande gagnante de la cup de l'année dernière !!! J'ai nommé les magiques, les uniques : Snoooooooooookkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiddddds !!!!! Un grand cris sortit des foules lorsque l'équipe marcha vers la salle sur le grand tapis rouge. On les demandait de partout.

- Les snokids, une photo ?

- Leigh, comment vous sentez vous dans cette nouvelle équipe ?

- May, que pensez vous de Miss Sharon Heywood ?

- D-jock comment vous sentez vous après le départ de Micro-ice ?

Leigh n'en pouvait déjà plus.

- Ce n'est que le début !! lui dit Tran en riant.

- Et maintenant, celle qui la suit de prés, les diables du Bronx, j'ai nommés incroyables, les impitoyables : Shhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaddooooooooowwwwwwss !!!! la foule se déchaîna de nouveau.

La soirée commença très bien. Tout le monde parlait à Tout le monde. On félicita les Atlantes qui venait d'un planète lointaine nommés : Atlantiya et qui rentrait dans la cup. Leur capitaine qui était une jolie jeune femme fit la connaissance de Rocket.

Il y avait également la grande calamisty qui fit son entrée.

- May, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda Tia.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- Voila je tiens à m'excuser pour tout les piques, et …

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser !!! coupa t'elle.

- Pardon ?

- T'avais raison, j'ai rien prévue, et j'ai fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans pareil !

- C'est ta mère qui a voulu ça !

- Oui mais moi aussi quelque part.

- Parce qu'elle te l'avait mis dans la tête. May regarda son ami qui la défendait et dit :

- Je suis contente qu'on se reparle toi et moi, surtout que tu es la seule fille de l'équipe alors… c'est dur si on se parle pas.

- Oui. Elles se mirent à rire.

- Faut que je te laisse ! je vais voir la plus grande chanteuse de tout les temps.

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher alors, parce que Miss Sharon se dirige aussi vers elle. Voyant cela May accéléra le pas mais la miss la vit également alors toutes les deux se mirent à courir pour parler à la chanteuse.

- Pousse toi moustique !!! dit la miss à la défenseuse .

- Pousse toi toi-même sale vermine !!! répondit celle-ci.

- Je vais te … commença Sharon.

- Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ! Doucement les filles, il faut se calmer ! c'était elle : la grande, la magnifique, le don de Dieu !!! La grande calamisty.

- Alors, on se bat pour moi ? elle parlait doucement et avait un accent Italien.

- Calamisty ! commença Sharon.

- oui, chérie. Répondit t'elle.

- Je tiens à vous dire , combien je vous aime et combien j'aime votre voix !

- Merci, chérie !

- Moi je tiens à vous dire , enchaîna May qui n'allait certainement pas se laisser doubler, que je suis solliciter par de grande marque comme Dolce Gabana ou Garnier, alors si jamais vous voulez prendre mon image pour l'un de vos clips, se serait un honneur pour moi !

- Oh, merci, chérie !

- Et moi par L'Oréal et Yves Rocher ! Se serai pour moi un grand honneur !!

- Je viens de le dire alors trouve quelque chose de plus original !! reprocha May.

- Toi !...

- Allons, allons, allons !! ça me donne une idée pour mon prochain titre ! Il s'intitulera : Ma rivale. C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la star. Les 2 jeunes et jolies jeunes filles acquiescèrent en même.

- Qu'est ce qu'on ai sensé comprendre ? demanda May.

- Que vous êtes toutes les deux dans mon prochain clip ! May mis sa main sur sa poitrine, la bouche grande ouverte puis les 2 jeunes filles sautèrent de joie en criant.

- D-jock !!! D-jock !!! cria la défenseuse.

- Oui ! répondu celui-ci surprit. Il était avec Tran, Aïto et Leigh.

- Je vais être dans le prochain clip de Calamisty !!!

- C'est génial , bravo, dit tout le monde. D-jock fit un câlin à sa copine. C'est super !

- Il y aura que toi dans ce clip ? demanda Tran comme si il savait déjà la réponse.

- Non, il y aura la vermine ambulante ! répondit elle sèchement.

- J'en étais sur ! Elle aussi elle saute de joie ! répondit t'il.

- Qui ça ? demanda Leigh.

- Bah, Sharon ! tu dors ou quoi ? demanda Aïto.

- Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question, n'est ce pas ? demanda Leigh. Tran éclata de rire. Puis Leigh vu Tia assise au bar toute seule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule ? lui demanda t'il alors qu'il venait de la rejoindre .

- Oh, Leigh, j'étais avec Rocket mais il partit parlé à une certaine Masya alors je reste là.

- C'est pas sympa de te laisser toute seule !

- Oh ! C'est pas grave ! Et ils mirent à parler de tout et de rien, seulement Rocket les aperçurent de loin et Tia touchait le collier porte bonheur de Leigh qui était prés de celle-ci ; Trop près.

- C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a fabriqué. C'est avec des perles de là-bas !

- C'est beau ! tu pourra demander à ta grand-mère de m'en faire un ?

- Ouais si tu veux ! ça fera 60 euros !

- Hein ? Leigh explosa de rire voyant la tête de Tia qui se mit à rire aussi.

Rocket se racla la gorge derrière eux.

- Ah Rocket, commença la jeune fille qui ne s'en était pas encore remis, Leigh est trop marrant ! Regarde le collier que sa grand-mère lui a fabriqué, elle s'approcha encore de lui, c'est beau non ?

- Oui magnifique ! je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda le capitaine à sa copine.

- Oui, j'arrive, dit elle à Leigh.

- D'accord et oublies pas mes 10 euros de pourboire ! Tia éclata de rire de nouveau. Mais Rocket l'a tirai vers l'arrière .

- Aïe ! qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Désolé , je voulais te demander si ça te dirai de déjeuner avec Masya, elle nous a invité tout les deux.

- Oui, d'accord si ça te fait plaisir .

- Et je veux pas que tu soit tout le temps avec lui.

- Tu ne veux pas …. Tu ne veux pas !!!

- Ecoute, il a la réputation d'être un coureur de jupon.

- et d'après toi, je suis l'un de ces jupons là ?

- euh …non.

- Bon alors ? Pourquoi tu viens me dire que tu ne veux pas ?

- écoute je te demande juste d'être prudente, ok ?

- Ouais …Après avoir répondu assez sèchement, elle s'en alla au prés de son nouvel ami .

- Eh ! c'est géniale ! répondu Micro- ice à sa petite amie qui venait de lui annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

- Seulement il y a un problème, dit la miss, il y a aussi cette peste ….Moustique, de parasite.. ! elle grinçait des dents. Un jour, je vais attraper ce qu'elle considère comme ses cheveux et je vais tirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chauve. Mice ria.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas tellement briller qu'on la verra même pas. Lui répondit t'il en la regardant tendrement.

- Merci. Lui dit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu sais quoi ? dit-il en coupant le baiser.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que je fasse un truc ! attends moi. Il se dirigea vers une place, où il y avait un micro et toute une flopé de journalistes. Il prit le micro et commença sa déclaration.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. Je souhaite faire une déclaration pour vous dire qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je souhaite officialiser une chose. Tout les yeux était rivé sur lui. Retenez la date d'aujourd'hui car j'officialise ma relation amoureuse avec Miss Sharon Heywood. Je tiens à déclarer que c'est l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Merci beaucoup.

Les journalistes se déchaînèrent pour lui poser des questions mais Micro-ice alla rejoindre son nouvel amour, qu'il embrassa. Tout les photographes vinrent autour d'eux. May les regardait sans rien dire puis elle eu une vision bizarre. Soudainement tout les moments où Micro-ice essayait de la draguer lui revinrent en tête, elle se vit à la place de Sharon dans les bras de Micro-ice sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle avait une sensation bizarre vraiment.

- Félicitation, Micro-ice ! dit D-jock à celui-ci qui passait avec sa petite amie dans le bras. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait après l'incident.

- Oh merci ! C'est gentil de ta part de me féliciter ainsi, vraiment ! Comment va Arch ?

- Pourquoi tu n'irai pas lui demander ?

- Oui bien sûr, j'ai quitté son équipe pour raison personnelle et je reviens le voir quelque semaine plus tard en lui demandant sa santé , oui, cela va de soit ! Réfléchis un peu à se que tu dis D-jock !

- Ne me dis pas comment je dois me comporter, ok ?! En plus personne t'a obligé, tu l'as fais seul !

- Tu te moques de moi, hein ? c'est ça ? Attend n'essais pas de me taper sur les nerfs D-jock ! Le petit et faible Micro-ice que vous connaissiez est définitivement mort et enterrer ! Toute l'équipe s'était réunis derrière D-jock et n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Dit t'il.

- Oh que si ! ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux . Un vent de rivalité soufflait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Micro-ice, c'est pas la peine de discuter avec lui, s'il te plaît on s'en va. Dit Sharon.

- J'ai bien l'impression que je suis devenu ton pire ennemi ! enchaîna t'il, Ma Sharon me demande ( elle le tirai doucement vers l'arrière) alors je ne vais pas tarder ici. Salut les ringards ! Et ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers qui étaient sur le côté quand D-jock le rappela :

- Micro-ice, le nommé se retourna, tu ne sera jamais mon ennemi. Micro-ice fut surpris de la réaction de son ex-ami mais il ne le montra pas et s'en alla, il s'attendait à une réponse beaucoup moins gentille. Tout l'équipe qui était restée silencieuse se rendit compte que Micro-ice avait réellement changé.

Mais la soirée se termina en toute tranquillité, les gens avaient bien dansés et tout le monde rentra chez soi.


End file.
